


unexpected

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, risky sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Keith's usually inactive vagina wakes up. Things happen.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> i had a bunch of galra keith heat ideas and i wrote this accidental pregnancy and then i was like...you've just made him trans sarah  
> anyway let me know if there's a problem with how i've written keith

Keith wakes up wet. He gets up, careful not to wipe himself on the sheets. He grabs an already stained pair of underwear as he heads for the bathroom. But when he wipes it's clear instead of the red he was expecting.

“Shit.” Keith says to himself. 

He never gets wet. Ever. Even when he aches for Shiro, even when he wants something inside of him he's dry.

He lays back against the toilet as he checks himself. He pokes around under his clit, gently pats the opening of his urethra, pressing his fingers along the creases of his thighs. So there's nothing on the outside. Keith props one foot on the seat to open himself up as much as he can. He grits his teeth, but his fingers slide in easily. It almost feels good and he spends several minutes simply fingering his cunt before he remembers what he was doing. 

“Keith, Allura is going to have our asses if we're late again.” Shiro shouts through the door. 

“Yeah yeah, I'm nearly ready.”

“You're completely naked, how is that nearly ready?”

“Fuck off man.”

 

Keith hadn't found anything concerning. But he's still concerning, fidgeting all the way through the latest updates from the coalition. Shiro rests a hand on his thigh to soothe him, but it doesn't work as well as it usually does.

“What's up Keith? You wouldn't sit still.” Shiro grabs his wrist as he tries to leave. “Let me help.”

Keith jerks his head towards the hallway, and Shiro lets himself be lead out of the room.

“I'm wet.”

“Like...your period?”

Keith shakes his head. “It's more like I'm aroused.”

“That's unusual.”

“I want you to check. I couldn't feel anything but I'm worried.”

“Of course.”

So Keith undoes his trousers and lets his boyfriend slide his hand in.

“Oh. You are wet.” Shiro sounds pleased.

His fingers slip inside, long and thick and Keith bites his lip.

“Sorry.”

“No, it-it feels good.”

“Really?”

Keith rubs his clit on the heel of his hand.

“If you wanted me to finger you, you only have to ask.” Shiro says smugly.

“Be serious.” Keith says firmly. “I don’t want to go to the medbay with this.”

“Alright baby. Serious Shiro. Gotta make sure my boyfriend is healthy.”

It’s been such a long time since he’s gotten to touch Keith like this. They’d tried to once or twice but it was like Keith’s body just wasn’t ready. He moves his fingertips around to feel for anything unusual.

“I think I found something.”

“Fuck.”

“Not a bad something.”

“What good something could I possibly be hid- oh my god. Shiro, what the hell is that?”

“Don’t worry. Just relax.” Shiro rests their foreheads together. 

He rubs gently at this newfound spot and lets Keith rub against him until he comes, harsher than ever before.

“Well, I'd say that's a clean bill of health.” He grins.

Keith starts pulling at his clothes.

“Tell me you're hard Shiro. Say you want me too.” He whines, pressing kisses over Shiro's face. 

“I do, Keith.”

“Then fuck me.”

“Are you sure? We still don't know what's-”

Keith pulls his hand from his pussy and looks at it. He takes them into his mouth as he looks up at Shiro.

“Okay.” Shiro says breathlessly.

 

He pushes Shiro down onto the bed.

“Get it out.” He says as he starts to shove his trousers down.

Keith gets one leg loose and throws himself into Shiro’s lap. He’s felt Shiro’s cock against his cunt before but never like this, never when he’s wet and ready to take it. Keith rubs against it, whining as it slips past his entrance over and over.

“Baby, calm down.” Shiro grabs his hip to try and still him. “Let me help you.”

“I need you.”

He keeps squirming and Shiro has to use both hands to hold him. Keith hisses at the pain.

“Sorry.”

Keith shakes his head, puts his hands on top. “I like it.”

Shiro nods. The hold seems to have calmed him and he reaches between them for Shiro's dick, guiding it into an unfamiliar position. Neither of them have done this before and Keith is tentative as he lowers himself. But there's no pain, only a blissful stretch as he seats himself on Shiro. 

“How do you feel?” Shiro asks, brushing his hair back from his face and taking Keith's face in his hand. “Talk to me baby.”

“It feels so good.”

“Really?”

Keith doesn't answer. He hooks an arm around Shiro's neck, looks down between them as he starts to move his hips.

“I didn't think I'd ever get to have you inside of me.”

“Me neither.”

Keith pushes him back on the bed. Shiro goes as far as his elbows so he can watch.  Keith lifts himself high enough for him to see the space between them, for the light to catch on Keith's wetness smeared over him.

“Fuck.” He says. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks.

His face is pink and his jacket is slipping off his shoulder.

“It suits you. Having me inside you.”

“Shut up.”

“You've got this sweet little blush on your cheeks.” Shiro reaches out the trace the colour along his cheekbones.

He sits up to pull Keith's jacket off properly, strips him down to his binder.

“Can I?” He asks. His finger skims warm along the edge of the fabric. 

“Yeah.”

Shiro carefully prises the spandex up his body and over his head. He buries his face into the soft tissue, inhales the stale sweat. The flat of his tongue sweeps along the underside to taste and he clutches Keith tighter against him. 

“Babe. I think I'm going to come.”

“Touch me then.”

“What about protection?”

Keith snorts. “I'm pretty sure all of that equipment is packed in by now. Besides, my cunt barely works anyway.”

“But it's working now.” Shiro argues weakly.

He starts to rub Keith's little cock, gasps as he feels his boyfriend clench around him. 

“Keith…” He keens, slumped forward against him. 

“Com’on Shiro, don't you want to? Don't you want to be the first to come inside me, to see it leaking out later? Maybe it'll be slick enough for you to fuck me again.”

Shiro comes helplessly. He burns at the thought of marking Keith's insides, of fucking him later, his cock streaked with white. He's worried about the risk but that makes him hotter, pulling Keith down tighter into his lap. 

“God, that feels…”

“Yeah?”

“I can feel the heat spreading through me.” Keith grinds down on his softening cock. “Shiro, please. I need to come.”

“It's okay baby, I've got you.” Shiro lays them back on the bed. 

His cock slips from Keith's hole and he reaches around to shove his fingers in.

“It's spilling out.”

“Nooo…” Keith whines into his shirt. “Put it back inside me.”

“Shhh.” Shiro strokes his hair as his fingers seek out the newfound spot.

“Please, I want to keep it.”

He bends his fingers and Keith curls against him, fingers scrambling uselessly over his shirt.

“Maybe you can have some more later.”

Keith wails, hips arching up into his hand as his hole tightens. Shiro's cock aches when he thinks of how that would feel around him. He shows Keith his dirty fingers.

“That's us.”

Keith opens his mouth for them.

 

“I suppose you'll want to speak to the council?” The alien asks. 

It's tall and grey, with three fingers on a flexible palm. The village is heaving with smaller aliens, presumably children, weaving in and out of the stone huts and tents. 

“If they are available.” Shiro says politely. 

“For the paladins? They are available.” They drift away into a simple stone temple.

“This place is nice.” Shiro says to Keith. “Smells good.”

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” He replies. He's pale and sweaty beneath his helmet.

“Keith? What's wrong?” Shiro turns to him, pull his helmet off. He puts the back of his hand to Keith's forehead. “You're quite warm.”

“I don't know.” He holds on Shiro's shoulders for support. “I must have eaten something.”

“I'll take you back to Red. She can get you back to the castle.”

“You can't leave. The council.”

There's drumming from inside the temple. The shorter aliens are chattering excitedly. 

“I'll make my excuses.”

“You're the leader.”

“You're my boyfriend. You're more important.” Shiro brushes back his hair, cups his face.

“Is there a problem?”

Shiro looks up at the alien. They're even taller than the attendant, with bright blue pigment dotted over their face. Unlike the others their abdomen is swollen. 

“My partner isn't feeling well.”

The alien touches one of their long fingers to Keith's neck.

“Your partner is carrying your child.”

Keith vomits on their feet.

“He- he can’t…”

“I am not wrong. I can smell you inside of him.”

“That’s just my...” Shiro trails off, blushing.

“It’s not just that. It is a child.”

“Well fuck me.” Keith murmurs. “Wait, no, that’s how we got here.”

“We can leave this for another time. You should be with him during this time. Return to your ship.” The alien turns away.

 

“Shiro-” Keith starts. His hand is on the back of the pilot’s chair.

“I’m so sorry Keith. I should have known better, I should have insisted, I-” Shiro keeps his eyes on the castle in the distance.

“I wanna keep it.”

Shiro doesn’t say anything.

“If that’s okay, it is yours too.” Keith keeps talking. “It’s not ideal, I know. I’d never even thought about having children and I’d never have thought about having them so early and while we’re still fighting and-”

“Keith. I want to keep them too.”

“Them?!” Keith shrieks.

“Singular them. I don’t want to call our child an it.”

“Shiro..” Keith’s hand moves to his shoulder.

“You’re right; it’s not ideal. None of this has been. But it’s still exactly what I want because it’s you.”

“That’s sappy, dude.”

“Yeah. Now come here, yeah?” Shiro releases the controls, lets Black take over as Keith drapes himself across his lap. He scoops Keith close, kisses his cheek. “I thought you said none of this worked.” He pats Keith’s abdomen.

“I didn’t think it did.”

“We’ll have to get some condoms next time we go to the space mall.”

“Shiro, what’s going to happen that hasn’t already? You already knocked me up.”

Shiro swallows. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Wait until we get back to the castle and I can brush my teeth.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're gonna have the burgundy paladin


End file.
